Blaze Hydra 1.0
OVERVIEW * If you spend enough time reading comic books or watching superhero movies, you’re eventually going to wonder: Why don’t I have a super power? And you know what? That’s a fantastic question. In fact, I’ve spent more evenings then I’d like to admit practicing my possible telekinesis. I mean, only when the remote control is just out of reach, that is. Of course, I’ve never gotten it to soar over to me, but a guy can dream! So that’s why I understand exactly what Blaze Hydra 1.0 is all about. All it wants is to be a superhero. Sure, its battle powers are amazing, but apparently, it wants something more than that—something special. I’m positive that’s why it looks like Blaze Hydra 1.0 is wearing a superhero logo on the top of its head. Perhaps it wants to fly, or be super rich and use incredible weaponry, but one thing’s for sure: Blaze Hydra 1.0 has a fantastic imagination, and I would never crush its hopes. It just has to figure out its vice! -''Lucas Nelson'' TACTICS * Well! Isn’t Blaze Hydra 1.0 wonderfully balanced! Whenever you have 2 EN (which is basically always) pick and choose what you want to do! It’s great to bring Blaze Hydra 1.0 at any point in battle, but a few of its attacks are best used at certain times. Frostbite is best used early game to lock down an opposing Nanovor, or it’s best used against a particularly beefy Nanovor that keeps running away and avoiding damage. Blazeburn is an excellent go-to attack for some definite damage, and is best for mid-game (1 EN attacks are preferable for early game-play). Meditate should only be used against an opponent with particularly thick Armor, like those Magnamods often wear. No matter what though, Blaze Hydra 1.0 will always come in handy. COUNTER TACTICS * Give it a Taste of its Own Medicine! There’s no reason you can’t fight fire with fire. Start the battle with your Blaze Hydra 2.0, and attack with Fireclap. Then attack with your Blaze Dragon 1.0’s Dragon fire. Finish off Blaze Hydra 1.0 with a quick Clamp from your Thundercrab 1.0. * Slow it Down! One of the reasons Blaze Hydra 1.0 is so dangerous is its impressive Speed. Start off with your Psi Blaster 1.0 and play down a Red Spike. Then, swap in your Psi Blaster 2.0 and attack with Brain Freeze to do some heavy damage and take away all of Blaze Hydra 1.0’s Speed. Now it’s a sitting duck! * Vary your Attacks! There’s no fun in attacking over and over with the same Nanovor, so make sure you swap out as often as needed. Begin the battle with your Rumble Squid 1.0 and attack with Rumbler for some moderate damage. Then, swap in your Hyper Ripper 3.0 to attack with Hyperburrow. Finish Blaze Hydra 1.0 off by swapping your Shard Slider 1.0 and attacking with Shard Slice. ORIGINS * In every army, there’s always the over-zealous character who is determined to single-handedly win the battle. I’m positive that Blaze Hydra 1.0 fulfills this role. Not only does it have a lack of experience that results in sporadic, inconsistent attacking, but it can’t seem to find a theme. It’s attacks aren’t primarily fire-fueled or acidic, but are each a different type of energy. Perhaps it’s more akin to a college student—trying to figure out what works best for it before it enters the real world. But to clarify, Blaze Hydra 1.0 is not an ineffective warrior. A heart that large, even in a creature so small, can make all the difference. -''Dr. Zap'' Possible evolutions include: * Blaze Hydra 2.0 '''' Category:Wave 2 Category:Velocitron